Vehicle travel control devices have already been known which control vehicle travel by controlling steered angle of steered wheels so that it conforms to a target steered angle in a vehicle having a steered angle varying device which can vary a relationship of steered angle of steered wheels relative to steering position of a steering input means such as a steering wheel. As a type of vehicle travel control devices, various vehicle travel track control devices have been proposed which calculate a target steered angle of steered wheels for the vehicle to travel along a target travel line and control steered angle of the steered wheels so that it conforms to the target steered angle.
For example, in the below-mentioned patent citation 1, a vehicle travel track control device is described which is configured to determine whether or not a vehicle escapes from a lane on the basis of forward captured image information sent from a camera that captures a forward image ahead of the vehicle and map information sent from a navigation system.